


Bastard Soul

by KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack and Angst, F/F, Hate to Love, I'm Sorry, It gets better I swear, Multi, Swears. I do not own the Naruto franchise, a fucking nightmare of a fic, except for the implied stuff at the start, for now, kill me, no non-con in my house, sakura kisses a girl that kinda looks like a male and is very uncomfortable, this is overdue for a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay/pseuds/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay
Summary: [This is an uploaded work from my wattpad, which frankly means it's shit at the moment.]Shinpi-teki is tired, and built to break molds it seems. As a Konoha shinobi, it's more of a nightmare at first though.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be gutted and put back together. Repeatedly.

Shinpi-teki was an odd one.  
Born into the excitable Inuzuka clan, most had expected that the girl would adopt a similar attitude to her canine loving relatives, however many people were proved wrong when the girl practically isolated herself from any dealings with the clan, the only large event with them being the choosing of her ninken partner.  
Her ninken, Toby was Shinpi-teki's only real friend. He matched well with Shinpi-teki, both of them being oddities to the clan. Toby himself was a stark difference from the other Inuzuka ninken, he was obviously going to grow large like most Inuzuka ninken but unlike the others Toby had a sleek look and had the features of a runner, not a pure brute. Shinpi-teki and Toby were both essentially 'bastards'. Toby was some sort of crossbreed between some Iwa mutt and one of Kohona's tracker dogs, him obviously getting most of his features from his father. Shinpi-teki was concivenced in heavily unwanted circumstances but her Inuzuka mother didn't have the heart to get rid of the child growing in her womb when she had found out her horrible experience had come with another outcome.  
That would be her downfall, as she happened to pass away in childbirth. The woman didn't have many friends or family members that had she trusted. In result to this Shinpi-teki had been cared for by countless different people and once able to care for herself, left to grow up alone in the woman's old home with her ninken until they had both left.  
This is the start of something complex, and exactly as Shinpi-teki's namesake, mysterious, that would subtly shake the foundation of the leaf village in the coming years.

(THIS IS GONNA GET LONGER, AND MORE DETAILED I PROMISE AKFKFSKFJKF-)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are gonna be mostly ficlets for a while, but will eventually grow, be mushed together and become..something.

Shinpi-teki paused in front of her apartment door. She felt as she had forgotten something, but she didn't know what. She was wearing her gator, now with the hitate plate sewed on the front, she had her pouches, she had eaten breakfast, if admittedly a small one, she had brushed her hair with the gravity defying cowlicks somewhat successfully. Had she forgotten to sharpen her weapons in preparation for her jonin sensei's evaluation?  
Then Shin froze and looked back, Toby's form was still, him looking up at her through the screened part.  
"..Sorry Toby, I almost forgot that you still can't open that one." Shin apologized truthfully, holding open the door for the sleek furred ninken.  
As Toby trotted out, he huffed at her as Shin locked the door, She then proceeded to turn and looked around for the presence of people. There were none. Shin let out a sigh of relief and went to catch up to Toby who had gone ahead of her while she was scouting out the area.   
As Shinpi-teki jogged up to Toby she pondered her situation. She was being assigned a team today, she only had hopes that they could keep up and respected her private life, she tended to have problems keeping to herself in that area and it was increasingly irritating. She looked sideways at Toby and subtly added another thing onto that list. She also hoped they ignored Toby's breed origin and focused on his more positive attributes in their career path.   
Shinpi-teki sighed and rubbed the crease between her eyebrows as they slowed down in front of the school yard, dodging students left and right.  
Here's to hoping nothing shitty happens, she thought, as she approached the building for her first time as an official ninja. It was refreshing. She hoped that mood would stay.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please kill past me.

She had totally fucking jinxed herself somehow.  
There was already yelling coming from inside the classroom, screw that, she spat in her own mind. Shin growled low and under her breath, the tempo steady in her chest. Despite the fact that human vocal cords truly shouldn't be able to produce the sound. She had made a point to be early today, what the ever-loving fuck would require her class full of what seemed to be mostly hell spawn to get there before her.  
Toby huffed already becoming annoyed with the noise coming from inside the classroom through the closed door.  
Shinpi-teki opened up the door and glared, before hissing something out at her former classmates.   
"What the literal fuck requires you to be making this much noise, THIS early?" Shin growled.  
The people in the range of her comment had gone silent for a moment and stared uncomfortably.  
"Shut up, we're supposed to be professional now. Act like it." Shin hissed out, to a similar effect.  
Some had started to talk again but much quieter than before. Shinpi-teki made an attempt to reach her seat before something interrupted her. A pink haired menace that Shin was unfortunately familiar with had started to talk, looking in Shin's general direction.   
"What the heck happened to you." Sakura sneered, with a poor attempt of a glare.  
Toby had already walked off and was now perking his ears up trying to listen to the impending conversation that was sure to happen.  
Shin's voice was sickly sweet, almost forced sounding and had a complete contrast to her normal deep tone.  
"Look, bubblegum bitch, I'm really not in the mood to deal with your 'advances', so go bother your freaking duck of a husband already and we can make an attempt to make it through the rest of the day with our sanity intact, m'kay?"   
Sakura shot back from where she originally stood and had the gall to look offended. Shinpi-teki went to sit down at last and glared at anyone who tried to approach before she made one last comment to Sakura. "And for Kami's sake, eat more than a salad for once, you need the carbs if you want be fit for heir rearing, let alone being a ninja." Shin sneered.  
Shin leaned back in her spot as she watched Sakura scamper off at last. "If it gets any worse, I'm fucking out of here." She muttered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving most of my old notes in because they do still apply.

Shin tapped her fingertips on the desk, impatiently waiting for the class to finally start.   
As she waited she looked over to the person in the seat beside her, a place few dared to take these days. Shinpi-teki was pretty sure her name was Ki? Kibō? Shin wasn't entirely sure but she wasn't going to waste her time thinking about that. Shin nudged the girls shoulder.  
"Eh, do you know why the hell everyone was yelling this mornin'?" Shin drawled. The girl opened her eyes to stare at Shinpi-teki. The flecks of green reflecting the light.   
"I'm not completely sure either and I'm not about to ask a fangirl to find out. I got here a little before you." The girl mumbled. Shin nodded and put a solemn look on her face.  
"Wise choice."  
The girl snickered and put her hand out for Shin to grab.  
"Nara Kibō."  
"Inuzuka Shinpi-teki." Shin accepted the hand and offered a small grin to Kibō.  
"I don't think the day can get much worse than it already is so let's attempt to make it through and hope to Kami that I'm not going to jinx myself again." Shin said.  
"Minimum effort required." Kibō replied already resuming her slouch.  
"Weird name though. Mysterious, what was your mom thinking?"  
Shin blushed and shot back a glare in response.  
\----  
Yes this was basically an intro but Kibō is important. The assignment should show up in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

Shinpi-teki looked towards the front of the room with lidded eyes, only hoping to catch what information she really needed and tune out the rest.  
Iruka stood up straight in front of the class, covered partially in bandages. He glanced a moment at the dead-last that Shinpi-teki was sure failed the test, and offered a small smile before turning to face the class.   
"As for today you are all genin of the Hidden Leaf Village! Today you will be put into your squads and introduced to your jonin Sensei!" Iruka announced pridefully.  
Shinpi-teki suddenly curled her fingers around each other in a praying motion and lowered her head to mutter. Kibō groaned and slouched down even further.  
"Please don't put me with an idiot." Shin muttered. "My pride won't handle it" she groaned.  
Kibō still slouching replied in a low voice. "Don't wanna jinx yourself."   
Iruka was listing off teams as they were talking and they suddenly went completely quiet to listen as he announced the next team. "Team three is Kibō Nara, Yokito Hyuga and Shinpi-teki Inuzuka!" Shin huffed and let out a reply. "This is either going to work out stupidly well or we are going to completely crash and burn."  
Kibō turned her head to look at Shin. "Oh wow, I didn't realize an Inuzuka could be so smart." Kibō drawled in a sarcastic tone.  
"Please don't compare me to that clan." Shinpi-teki gritted out between her teeth.  
"Maa, maa~ it was just harmless teasing." Kibō replied mockingly.  
Shin huffed and turned away from the Nara's location.  
As they waited for their Sensei to arrive Shin picked at her pouch flap and Kibō attempted to burn holes into the back of team seven's heads.   
"That team is going to be a danger zone." Kibō said as she pointed a finger. Shinpi-teki turned her head and replied.   
"I don't doubt it. None of them have ever been able to get along, but their team was put together in a required manner, top kiddies with the dead-last." Shin drawled. "It's a disaster waiting to happen." She finished.  
Kibō let out a chuckle and turned towards the front.   
"Team three!" A slightly shorter than average brunette man in standard jonin uniform called out. Kibō and Shinpi-teki collectively got up and approached the front alongside the Hyuga they assumed to be Yokito tagging along.  
"Follow me." The jonin ordered.  
They walked out of the building and followed him untill they eventually reached a clearing not too far from the academy.  
"Before we start I want you to introduce yourself, Including your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future." The genin stared forward, silent. "Eh.." the genin continued to stare. "How about I introduce myself first!" He said awkwardly. "My name is Katio Nakamura. I like dango and training with my year mates. I dislike spinach and unsupportive people. As for hobbies I tend to train, garden and hang out with my friends. My dream for the future..." He sweatdrops. "I really don't know." He finishes. He looks around for a second before extending a open hand at Yokito.  
"Hyuga-san how about you introduce yourself?" He says.  
The Hyuga in question clears his throat.   
"My name is Yokito Hyuga. I enjoy barbecue and quiet places. My dislikes are obnoxious people and not being able to get a technique down. My mentionable hobbies are training and my dream is currently none of your concern." He says, stiff.   
Sensei turns to Kibō next.  
"My name is Kibō Nara. I like certain things and dislike others to a certain extent, my dream..I'm not sure of." Kibō finishes smirking, completely sure of herself. Yokito mutters something under his breath and Shinpi-teki let's out a small chuckle.  
"Eh, I guess it's my turn." She yawns before starting. "My name is Shinpi-teki Inuzuka, but you can call me Shin. My likes are my ninken, who has wandered off somewhere and breakfast foods. My dislikes are people with large egos and the Inuzuka clan. My hobbies are training my ninken and experimenting with new weapons. My dream is to live to at least 20." Shinpi-teki drawls. The atmosphere gets a bit colder before Sensei continues. "Ok..now that that's over and done with let's continue." He hesitantly makes a gesture with his hand. "We need to test you again to see if your even fit for the field. The test has a 66% fail rate and your going to have to use all your skills." The genin are quiet. "If you fail, it's back to the academy for you, unless you want to get stuck in genin corps forever. Meet here tomorrow at 7:00 and bring your required combat equipment. Don't be late." The jonin disappears with a poof of smoke.  
"Well..fuck." Shin states.


	6. Chapter 5

Shinpi-teki huffed when she arrived to the meeting site, the only person there right now besides herself was Yokito.   
Kibō had arrived shortly after and their Sensei a minute after her.  
"Good morning!" His attempt to warm up the atmosphere, made the awkward silence, an awful lot more awkward.  
The poor sensei was obviously trying to break down some barriers and Shinpi-teki would almost feel bad if she actually cared at the moment. He understood that he'd done something wrong so he instead decided to start the test.  
"Alright! Due to your teams pre-made specialization I'll be looking for all aspects of the expected behavior, since I'm obviously not going to tell you what it is, just act natural and do your best, I guess!" He started. Kibō seemed a little more interested and Yokito still had as many expressions as a brick wall, but didn't seem to complain.  
"Try your best as a team to retrieve this scroll here," he waved an normal looking scroll in the air to demonstrate. "You will have until 11:00 to make your attempts." The genin got ready for the oncoming 'mission'. Yokito loosened his arms from their usual stiff position, Kibō had an arm lazily waving beside her pouch and Shinpi-teki didn't bother to hide the fact that she was ready to fight and pulled on thick, black gloves.  
Sensei glanced at them as he himself shifted his feet in preparation for movement.  
"When I say go, the test officially begins." There was anticipation in the air, and the small clearing was dead silent. Feet righted themselves, hands made their ways to pouches and strategies were running through their heads.  
"Go!" Sensei quickly shouted.  
They all hopped off like good little ninja and almost immediately, the fight had started. In the process Sensei had discovered that Yokito packed a meaner punch than he expected and was stupidly good at not making a single sound when he went to attempt to attack again. Kibō, under her attitude, was actually a Nara, and absolutely knew how to use her above average intelligence, she also had wicked aim with kunai alongside demonstrating her terrifying amount of flexibility. Shinpi-teki wasn't anything like the rumors. She wasn't as ignorant or confident as most of her clan. She knew when she had to temporarily retreat and apparently the thick gloves she put on we're so that she could wrap her fists in fucking barbed wire when you least expected it. He had no doubts that she knew how to use the odd choice of weapon, clueing in from her introduction. She had done this alongside rigging the area surrounding the clearing where they fought so it would be harder for him to ditch them and halt their attempts. They had gotten close once or twice, Kibō using her flexibility had grazed the scroll while the two others engaged him in combat, switching places when they needed to.  
He had underestimated a few hits and he probably wouldn't be in complete up-top condition tommorow. He winced as he quickly turned around, three bruises on his back from the Hyuga aggravating his pain receptors, and quickly dodged Shinpi-teki's attempt to knock his teeth out apparently.  
So far, if he didn't pass this team, their would be no repercussions from the clans like normal because unlike the heirs, they were not on the priority list, I mean, sure the Nara and Inuzuka are trying to make futile attempts to talk to their respective tossed out clansmen but the Hyuga didn't really care. However if he didn't pass this team, it would be a major waste of resources, they were most definitely going to excell in the future. So, in his mind, that decided it. But he would still have to suffer thirty more minutes with these kids, he thought as he subtly winced again.  
When the test was over, three almost grumbling children sat down in the same clearing they started in. Sensei put his hands up palms flat as they were aligned with his shoulders.  
"So, I'm going to break it to you quickly, this team wasn't going to be expected to pass, I was supposed to fail you unless I thought I could see absolute skill and potential." Shinpi-teki's eyes had widened slowly. "Your clans obviously didn't care if you passed for multiple unfortunate reasons. However if I failed this team it would be a waste of three perfectly good ninja that have the potential to surpass their clan heirs." He smiled as he made that last remark. The team had mixed reactions at the implications."So you go out there and prove everyone wrong, team three!" He said with the cheerfulness they were slowly becoming adjusted to.  
_________  
Disgraced clansmen with more skill than actual clans heirs? Haha I smell plot.  
(This isn't Canon if you can't tell.)


	7. Chapter 6

Shinpi-teki exhaled. If her luck had anything to say, she would probably be doing something she would regret later on in the next three hours. She cringed at the memories of the earlier victims of her sadistic luck, including herself.  
She shook her head, her dark brown hair flying into her face, she should just get it over with, no sense in extending a task that could be done quickly.  
______________________  
Shinpi-teki hesitantly walked towards her teams meeting place, a plan in mind. Thankfully, the rest of her team was already there not including Sensei who had alerted them earlier that he was going to be late. She walked up to the two while they were stretching and she shrugged off her dark grey coat.  
As she joined them, settling next to Yokito, she looked towards them before hesitantly starting to speak.  
"Look, I'm not trying to insult anyone, but we barely know each other and we're probably going to be stuck on a team for at least 2 years or so." She let out. Kibō quirked a brow and Yokito huffed.   
"Well then what do you think we should do then, Inuzuka." Yokito said, almost sarcastic. Shinpi-teki resisted the urge to glare and replied.  
"No one expects us to succeed in anything. Let's take some advice from Sensei for once and prove them wrong." Her voice was low. As they switched out their forms Kibō gave her input.  
"As far as the clans are concerned were just washouts. Their attention is going to be on the clan kids they expect to pass." Kibō smirked. "We were expected to stand down in the academy so that their clans looked better, but we're legally adults now and we have no reason to hold back- they didn't have a plan prepared if we actually passed." Yokito scoffed at the lack of preparation and hesitantly gave his input.  
"That's true," he sighed. "We don't have any reason to interact with the clans and they haven't told us what we can't do at this point. No one is expecting us to be better than anyone, but I have to admit," Yokito swallowed his breath and pride for a moment. "Even at this point we're already better than most of the rookie nine, so if we continued to extend our knowledge we should probably set up some sort of cover or just avoid the rookie nine in general, if they don't even see us, their going to assume we failed like expected, their not smart enough to check official records either." The three were quiet and came to an agreement as they finished their stretches silently.  
"Let's just stay under the radar for a while."  
_________  
Hey! Yeah you. Don't get offed by the bashing, their I'd going to be alot of it. If you want me to explain more about a certain thing, just ask in the comments, also comment, I like those.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting these in bursts because I have written a lot of it and my fingers can only handle so much. Also, this chapter? Blatant filler.

Shinpi-teki's back was stiff as she walked alongside her teammates and that cheerful ass Sensei of hers. Yokito looked as uncomfortable as her and Kibō tried to act natural but was sending help messages with her eyes.   
Overall they looked like three unfortunate genin and their optimistic sensei.  
They were being forced into team bonding and Shinpi-teki was pretty sure dealing with Kiba of all people in her book would be less awkward. All three of them just really wanted to get out of the street, curse their respective clans reputations and hightail it the fuck out of there at the moment.  
"So what are we supposed to be doing..?" Kibō almost winced at the sound of her own voice. Katio clapped his hands once and Yokito almost jumped at the sound.  
"We're trying to do team bonding and failing miserably!" Katio said, his voice still cheerful.  
Shinpi-teki grumbled and decided the world needed a little more of her sarcasm.  
"Oh, we are? I wasn't aware that we weren't all optimistic balls of fucking sunshine." Shin said gruffly. Kibō choked a laugh and Shinpi-teki swore to kami that Yokito almost wheezed at the comment.  
Their Sensei gave up and finally decided to be normal for once.  
"You know what, let's just go get some damn barbeque already." He said tiredly. Yokito let out a sigh of relief, Kibō mumbled something under her breath and Shin decided to let out her input.  
"C'mon, I know a good place." She almost groaned at the thought of food, let alone barbecue. Yokito silently echoed her thoughts.  
"So who's paying?"  
_________  
Are you satisfied?


	9. Chapter 9

Kibo, for once, didn't have a plan in mind. The village population would temporarily be up and full of foreign ninja. Shikamaru was probably already fucking suspicious and they didn't have enough missions under their belt to earn a mission outside of fire country yet for some reason.  
All she could do was pray they didn't run into anyone as they hurried to complete more missions and train their asses off in preparation for C-ranks.  
There probably would be repercussions if someone discovered that a team that was supposed to fail by default made it into the system somehow. Not from management or the Hokage of course, they already knew, but from their clan heads.  
Kibō had no doubts that the Hokage knew all about it, he wasn't blabbing about it so it was fine.... She thinks so anyways.  
She was really just worried about the rookie nine. All the clan heirs were in those three teams and hell knew that if the clan heads found out they would most obviously be informed.  
Her and Shinpi-teki we're especially worried about Yokito, he still had to go back to his compound and Hinata seemed nice enough but they weren't about to start taking those chances yet.  
Maybe they should set up a training schedule? Ask Sensei to reserve a private training ground? None of them had access to their clans training grounds so maybe they could try to specially reserve a chunin one? Ah but that probably wouldn't keep team seven away, but then again what reason would team seven have to look for them.. Kibō paced around the room as she tried to make the situation somehow work in her head.  
(Next up is Sensei's POV)


	10. Chapter 10

Kaito was curled up on a armchair in the jonin stand by station with a mug of tea and a multitude of thoughts invading his mind.  
This situation was stressing him out more than he really deserved. Why couldn't he have just followed his orders and failed the team. He immediately struck down the thought with a reminder of what they were capable of and grimaced, but he quickly changed his expression as another jonin glanced in his direction.   
He wasn't lying when he said it would a waste though. They were perfectly good genin, no one had bothered to notice, and unlike the other rookies they had a grip on their emotions and actually bothered to do what he told them to do.  
Hell if he was actually nice to himself he would swear that he was accepted into that Inuzuka's small pack. He didn't mind that Toby wasn't for combat, kept them from trying to work around more factors that the team didn't need. It was good too, because Katio didn't exactly have experience working with Inuzuka and their partners. He wouldn't have a clue where to start.  
As Katio took a sip of his still hot tea, a jonin, Kakashi strolled up to his spot on the couch not bothering to open his orange book.  
"How's everything going?" Kakashi attempted to poke him with a gloved finger as he spoke, leaning on the side of his chair. Katio internally winced and gave his response, his voice fluid from his years of training. "Fine, why are you asking?" He made sure to leak some curiosity into his words.  
Kakashi shrugged but didn't halt his poking efforts in the least.  
"Nothing much, just heard some rumors." Katio had almost paled as he heard the words, shifting himself.  
Kakashi noticed how uncomfortable he looked and for once, backed off for a bit.  
Katio watched Kakashi slip back into his corner as the previously mentioned risked another glance.  
'Too close.'


	11. Chapter 11

(wattPAD deleted the chapter so I'm pissed and everything might go really FUCKing fast.)  
Shinpi-teki was, frankly, pissed. However she wasn't an idiot. That still didn't stop her from yelling and punching a hole in her wall when she saw what she had for funds that month. It was better than usual because of her new income, but team three was taking a break, and their Kage wouldn't give them a C-rank.  
Hiruzen alternatively also wouldn't give her an orphan fund because ' she was a clan kid and the Inuzuka surely wouldn't let her die '. Hiruzen was a fucking idiot in her mind. She didn't care what any loyal shinobi would try to do to her if her ideals got out to them at the moment.  
She curled up into a ball, barely restraining the urge to statt crying from all the stress. She was a kid, no matter what her hitate said, she wasn't supposed to live alone without any other human contact, she wasn't supposed to have to deal with an asshole landlord, she shouldn't have to deal with any of her financial problems.   
Hell, she really shouldn't have financial problems. But her landlord was a fucking bastard who charged her extra at certain times of the year and the Inuzuka wouldn't let her have her mom's stuff, including her inheritance money.  
And to top it all off she was at risk of no being able to make money for a while. She really wanted to sob, she hated this.   
She could barely feed her and Toby with what the Inuzuka allowed her. The rent was due next week and now she had to pay for damages because of her own fucking anger issues. Team three also couldn't take missions until the C-ranks we're available or the chunin exams ended.  
She might have to pay a visit to Jackal and Lynx, as uncomfortable as that thought made her. Shin grimanced.


	12. Chapter 12

Shinpi-teki pulled the thin grey cloth over her mouth, her ninja headband currently nowhere to be seen.   
She had civilian clothes on and wore a annoying large amount of makeup to cover her clan markings, she was quite tan and she couldn't find foundation in her skin tone, she had to replicate it herself.  
She hauled a box with her, walking down an alleyway.  
She was in the Akasen. She had a past employer who decided that it was okay to continue to let her do them favors for money after she had graduated from the ninja academy.  
At the moment she needed the cash to keep her afloat.  
The Inuzuka's only gave her enough money each month to live, not including the expenses for Toby, who, as much as they might deny it, was as much as an Inuzuka clan member as herself. Shinpi-teki not wanting to talk to them period, had decided not to confront them about it for the time being until the situation got desperate enough.  
She opened the door to the back end of the bar and set down the boxes by the door.  
"Anything else you need me to do?" She barely sounded winded, thank the Kami for ninja stamina.   
The cook shrugged before replying.  
"I think that's it, head out." He said while casually handing her that envelope full of the currency she risked so much for every day.  
She grasped the envelope before leaving closing the door from the outside as she went.  
She let out a deep breath as she walked back.  
She would be fine for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Toby wasn't feeling the best today and Shinpi-teki had decided to leave the poor guy home with some bacon and cold water. She didn't want the guy to get worse if something came up that day.  
She herself resisted the urge to pass out as she made her way to the meeting point. She didn't get much sleep the previous night.  
Kibō was stretching as she made her way to the clearing and Yokito had probably gotten here first, considering the pure white bento box that she was pretty sure Kibō didn't own.  
"Where's Sensei?" She yawned out.  
Kibō shrugged and crossed her arms.  
"He thinks he may have found a solution, even if it's temporary." Shin risked a curious glance before she quickly stamped the feeling out of it.   
"How long do you think he'll be gone?"  
Kibō groaned.   
"I don't know-"  
Yokito walked out of the woods.  
"Probably the rest of the day, why?"  
Shinpi-teki refused to be surprised.  
"I was thinking of paying a visit." She muttered under her breath as she pulled on her pierced earlobe.  
Kibō glanced back and smiled something that felt far too warm.  
"What's it gonna be this time?  
Shin continued to mutter  
"I think I'm just going to get steel."  
Yokito refused the urge to ask and glanced down at the empty spot at Shinpi-teki's side.  
"Where's Toby?"  
Shin rubbed her arm.  
"He wasn't feeling too well this morning."  
The silence in the clearing was unbearable.  
"I'm going to go.." she weakly finished. "I'll be back later." She muttered quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

Shin barely winced as the needle slid through her cartilge. She normally wouldn't have had someone else do it but this felt symbolic, and the last time she tried to give herself a cartilge piercing she ended up with a mass of scar tissue with a stud in the middle, it was still there, it just sorta looked like someone had stabbed it. Repeatedly. Which may have happened due to shaky hands. She denied everything.  
So she had set aside some funds for this.  
The tattoo artist she knows as 'Lynx' had offered when she found out somehow. Shin had decided to let her, knowing they wouldn't fuck it up or overcharge.  
'Lynx' slid the steel stud through the new hole in her ear quickly and fastened it. After a moment of staring at it she touched it and Shinpi-teki almost jumped at the feeling of medical nin-jutsu, she wasn't exactly a fan but hesitantly allowed it anyways.  
'Lynx' looked at her ears after she stepped back.  
"Damn, you have so many freaking studs, how does anyone never notice?" She whistled. Laughing immediately afterwards.  
Shin shrugged.  
"It's not like I hide them, it might be my gator, or you know my mop of hair." She finished dryly. She herself had wondered that for a while.  
'Lynx' grasped her shoulder and motioned her other hand towards the door.  
"Well, better get back to whatever you where doing little ninja."  
Shin knew she was joking, she was approaching Iruka-sensei's height at this point and it wasn't slowing down, at all it was concerning really.  
Shinpi-teki obliged anyways and made her way out after trying to pay and tossing a bag over her shoulder.  
Lynx nailed her in the shoulder she had grasped earlier with it and didn't say a word. The message clear.  
\-----------  
Eyy, my version of a triple update. I just really wanted Shinpi-teki to get her ear pierced lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaito-sensei was meeting them in a tea shop that they had visited a few times after training before. He apparently had some good news for them.  
Yokito's hair was up today and he refused to answer them why while they walked to the shop. Kibō was staring into every alley as if someone was going to attempt to throw a kunai in her back. Which by the way, Shinpi-teki had covered. They stuck close together the entire time without an entire word between them.  
When they went into the reserved room Kaito-sensei was sitting there waiting for them. He had four scrolls clasped in his hands and cheerfully greeted them as they sat down with their legs crossed Indian style.   
Shin uttered a quick "Ohayo." In response and the room was in silence before Kaito-sensei finally spoke.  
"I've got a few things for each of you that I think you would like. Before that though I've got some general information for all of us." He claps his hands together.  
"First off, Shinpi-teki, fabulous new piercing, almost didn't notice that you already had seven of those!" He makes a genuinely shocked sound that they really didn't realize he could produce and Shin barely caught the rest of what he said.  
"Seriously, how the hell did I not notice that.." he waves his hand in dismissal. "Anyways, second, all we really have to do is complete like 4 more D-ranks in immediate succession and we'll break a record, hurray!" He cheers sarcastically. Yokito physically shudders at the mention of D-ranks and Kibō let's out a weak whimper.  
"Mah.. really. By this point we should already be able to assassinate people considering how much mission experience we have at this point. I think Hokage-sama might be holding back on us and I'm not exactly happy about it.~" Kaito-sensei's eyes flash for a moment.   
Kibō immediately groans and Shin stares down into her tea that she didn't even notice arrived. Yokito makes an out of character move and crosses his arms as he speaks.  
"What does that mean for us? Are we just doomed to fail or something?" He narrows his eyes harshly.  
Sensei leans in and hisses out a reply.  
"It means we're going to spam the system until they fucking let us go. We'll break records, paint every fence in Kohona, we'll freaking domesticate Tora if we have to!" He snaps. All the genin knew it wasn't aimed at them and they didn't react to the aggressive move.  
They simply nodded their heads.  
Kaito-sensei leans back and tears the angry expression off his almost unremarkable face.   
"Well. I have some things for you." He waves the scrolls they spotted in his hands as they walked in. He hands one to each genin and hands the extra to Shinpi-teki simply making a remark that it was for Toby. Quickly wishing the ninken well in his next breath.  
Yokito makes a choking sound as he opens the scroll and Kibō drops the onigri in her hand as she rolls hers open as well.   
Shinpi-teki was visibility trembling.  
"Y-you could go to T&I for g-giving this to us." She barely manages to stutter out.  
Kibō didn't stop staring at the Kanji in front of her face.  
"How the literal hell did you get your hands on this." She finally whips her face up to meet sensei's. "These are classified clan techniques. There is no possible way-" she starts to hyperventilate.   
Yokito had managed to ruin his perfect bun as he read.  
"No fucking way." His pearly eyes were wide open. The normal professional Hyuga had cursed.  
Kaito hesitantly chuckled as he watched his team's reactions escalate. Shinpi-teki was curled up on the floor in a similar fashion to what her canine partner normally does. Kibō was rambling all the ways he could be proscecuted and Yokito was looking quite un-Hyuga like and more like he was told his first born child was named Naruto.   
"Enjoy..?" He hesitantly spoke. He proceeded to choke as three unusually fit preteens grasped their arms around his torso and neck. Shinpi-teki's metal studs grazed his cheek as she burrowed her face in his neck. He heard sniffling from Kibō postion around his waist. He awkwardly patted them on the back as Yokito clutched on to his vest.  
'This behavior slightly scares me' he mused.  
\----


	16. Chapter 16 (bonus)

Because it came to my attention that, hey, how the fuck did Kaito get those freaking scrolls?  
I might make a sexual reference or six. Yolo.  
[This is 99.3% crack.]  
I'm sorry, but I'm not editing this until I find good reason too. Sorry not sorry.  
_______________  
Kaito's head was propped up with his palm. He was staring down at his team's overall stats.   
Why the fuck haven't they gotten a C-rank yet.   
Hell, they were borderline ready for a B-rank. His team was, frankly, no offense to any other team, wonderful. They had perfect teamwork despite multiple, multiple differences that could have lead to them being rivals, their abilities were almost uncontested in the academy, or they should have been anyways, and they didn't fucking complain. That was a beautiful trait for a genin to have.   
His team was supposed to fail. A Inuzuka, a Nara and a Hyuga of all things cooperating? Unheard of. However that Inuzuka was smarter than she looked, that Hyuga far more accepting, and that Nara fine with other points of view.   
One of the best parts though, is that they all had self developed styles because they had no clan techniques. And because they had no clan inherited techniques, they were all far more easier to train and they didn't have egos the size of the sun. They would still willingly learn more tricks.  
Kaito didn't know why they were expected to fail. They were perfectly moldable and would be able to be as equally strong as any other clansmen.   
He decided they needed some things as a reward and an indecisive to not punch the honorable Hokage for not giving them appropriate missions.  
What better than those clan techniques they were forbidden from learning? Even if they couldn't use them because of personal beliefs or defects, the theory and other resources would still surely be useful.  
That decided it for Kaito.  
______________  
Kakashi Hatake was a very closely trusted individual for the Inuzuka clan, after all, the Hatake were very similar with a added benefit of a wolf contract last used on Sakumo Hatake and some wildness that normally went undetected. This, Kaito mused, would be his way in.  
Kakashi didn't believe in runts and with a little... indecisive, he would be perfectly fine with copying down a little theory.  
The thing was that Shinpi-teki, his unnaturally tall smartass, didn't like using her companion,Toby ,for combat, he was a good messenger and tracker though. Which meant that a good section of the Inuzuka techniques would be closed off to her, as they involved using her ninken for combat. The most annoying part about gathering it really, was owing a few favors to Kakashi. He really didn't like having those owed. It was irritating.  
The Nara clan? Kibō couldn't use the famous shadow techniques because of a gene mutation, as far as he knew anyways. Which meant that, once again, it would mostly be theory. It was a tad more difficult to get though. Thankfully, the theory wasn't nearly as heavily guarded as the fully developed techniques because they never really expected a Nara of all things to aquire it forcibly. Or at least to end up in a Nara's hands. They were in fact, a tad arrogant. With way more inside sources than he'd like, he had to copy it little by little, not being able to copy it all at once due to a inconvenience that had the name of Shikaku all over it.  
The theory and lower ranked materials were guarded around 21 hours a day, those three hours of time were rotation switches and lunch. Lunch was a chaotic time that had deeply tramatized him however. So that meant two hours of rotation shifts with around six different rotations, he was unable to be in the building for four however, so that meant he could only aquire information for 40 minutes tops a day. Seemed like alot but they basically had a entire library full of theory.  
After he had finally escaped that horrid experience he had to deal with the Hyuga.  
Fun.  
Yokito was a branch member of the clan with a limited byuaguan. This lead to a stream of disfavor. He could still learn their techniques but it was a bit harder. Even more so because most of the techniques were taught verbally inside the clan.  
Kaito didn't have a incredibly impressive plan for gathering the information so he simplified everything and bugged the compound.  
It was oddly simple.  
_____  
Sorry of it got less and less detailed, I'm tired as hell.


	17. Chapter 17

Shinpi-teki and Kibō were monitoring the sides of the merchant caravan. Yokito was up front and Sensei was currently in the back. Toby had finally recovered, so he mostly followed Katio, as that was the most secure postion. At absolutely no offense to his partner.  
They had finally managed to get out of the village.   
They would be escorts to a band of merchants as they passed through fire country. It was a good start and would last them two weeks.   
The team was relieved to get the first C-rank. They had worked almost 4 times as hard as any other rookie 12 genin to get it and had no limits to the amount of relief they felt knowing the stupid amount of work they did accounted up to something.  
The hokage wasn't exactly happy to have seen them pass.  
He had reluctantly given them the mission when Kaito had brought up their mission record and pointed out that they were borderline ready to take B-ranks on mission experience alone.  
They hadn't run into anything yet but it wasn't really expected. It was a C-rank after all.  
The team was delighted to discover that both Shinpi-teki and Kaito could cook. Apparently it wasn't exactly a common skill in the rookie 12. Boar bacon had become a favorite. Grudgingly even Yokito had admitted that, which wasn't surprising, knowing the Hyuga had a real fondness for barbecue and similar foods.  
When the mission was over, Shinpi-teki was surprised to see how much one harmless C-rank had payed. Even when split into shares. She was personally delighted and had decided that she should really get a bank account or at least attempt to more accurately calculate her finances.   
There was an incident when they had almost ran into team 7 while they retrieved the pay. Kaito had quickly shoved them into an alcove, pointing out that Kakashi was the only one with good enough hearing or smell to find them and that even then, Kakashi had personally thought that their team was adorable and didn't really care to point them out to his own team of brats.  
Shinpi-teki was slightly revolted with how bad the teams senses where and had huffed and crossed her arms even as they passed her as they left.  
Kibō had went and jogged off as soon as she got her pay, Yokito sat in an alcove to count it and Shinpi-teki had stayed behind to ask about investment plans. The chunin running the desk was particularly kind about it and had pointed her towards another chunin.  
When she had approached them she was surprised to see a familiar face.  
"Iruka-san?" Her tone was slightly filled with confusion. He had quickly snapped his head up in surprise and responded.  
"Shinpi-teki? I didn't know that you passed the secondary test. How's it going?" She had gave an awkward grin and rubbed the back of her head.  
"Ah, yeah. We have kinda been keeping it low. I came over here to talk about investment plans. I just got a C-rank and decided that I should do something smart with my pay." Her face was sheepish. Iruka nodded and gave a warm smile. Which made Shinpi-teki in turn feel a unfamiliar feeling that wasn't exactly bad in her mind.  
"Nice to see that someone's doing the smart thing, Naruto is probably going to find a way to blow all his pay on ramen. It's good to see you've been doing well. Investment right?" Shin inclined her head.  
"Yep. Gotta pay the bills and all." She drawled out. Iruka's smile didn't fade at all.  
"You make sure not to get too many more piercings now," he joked. "Your going to run out of space." He laughed. Shinpi-teki sheepishly thumbed her newest stud. Iruka was one of the few people to notice all the holes in her ears. He was almost like her dad or something.   
"I'll try Tou-san." She joked.  
________  
I fuckin' love Iruka. He is the ultimate parent figure. Right next to mother hen Genma


	18. Chapter 18

I'm not dead! Yay. It's been a while since I've updated so I feel kinda bad. I'm at a tough point in nearly all my books so I've kinda been avoiding my fate.  
Please drop any suggestions in the comments and let me know what you think of this chapter!  
\--------  
Shinpi-teki was early. The clearing where team three normally trained was empty and the sun was almost up. Toby trotted around the clearing and looked back at Shin before running off somewhere into the wooded area.  
Shinpi-teki groaned at being left alone but didn't make any other verbal complaints. He would be back eventually and she knew that.  
She fiddled with her bag that she had brought along. She opened the zipper holding it together and looked through the contents. She had brought some of her other weapons today and some gear for Toby. Her usual lunch was included.   
She pulled off her outer coat and exposed her sleeveless black turtleneck. She tossed the coat by her bag and stretched her arms above her head for a moment.   
She glanced around the clearing for a moment and pulled a scroll out of her bag after all she viewed was Toby shoving his snout into random bushes. She forgot that he was still pretty young when you compared him to most Inuzuka dogs. He was a very tall ninken, she thought, even if in reality he was just a puppy.  
She sat down in the grass and opened the scroll, briefly scanning over the contents. She was going to work on her charka control and do some drills for Toby before team training started.   
\------  
When Yokito arrived he was surprised to find his tallest teammate sitting in the clearing fiddling with something that looked an awful lot like a harness. He tossed his ponytail over his shoulder and glanced at what she was doing.  
He didn't expect Toby to barrel into his legs.   
He barely heard the dog coming before he was forced to fall over onto the ground with an almost 70 pound dog on his chest.   
He heard a choking noise coming from Shinpi-teki's general direction before the dog was quickly lifted off of him.   
"I am so fucking sorry Yokito!"   
\------  
By the time the rest of the team arrived Yokito was sitting stiffly by Shinpi-teki who was staring at Toby exasperated with her hands in a praying motion in front of her face.   
Kibō and Katio shrugged it off before Kibō went to go sit by her teammates on the grass. Katio glanced at the sky for a moment before he looked back at his team.  
"Today I want to do something a little different. We could spend the day spamming the system with an intense number of D-ranks but I think we could do something else." He cheerfully remarked, carefully taking in the expression on his genin's faces.   
Kaito sat down on a nearby stump and clasped his hands together.  
"I think that we should do a little team bonding today and try to learn some things about each other. What are you good at? What are you weak spots? Your phobias? Odd skills? Let's learn some things." He cheered.   
\------  
Ideas would be great.


	19. Chapter 19

I had a temporary relief from writer's block and you know what? Im really fucking sorry. I'm shitty as hell. I've abandoned so much that needs my attention and it's really not helping any of you. McShakeTheMistake, I'm sorry. Especially for art and shit. I know that you look forward to my crap and I appreciate you and your support so much. Without you, this book wouldn't even exist in the first place.   
__________  
The unit of students warily stared at their collective teacher after he announced his idea.  
The trio glanced around as if searching for a solution for the situation presented. Kibō was the first to make a move.   
"Are you sure you need to know this stuff? Your asking us to spill some shit that shouldn't be spilled." She cautiously said. The jonin sensei leaned forward slightly to stare at his students and prepared a reply.  
"I'll share too if it really makes you guys that uncomfortable." He spoke with a hint of amusement. As if making these traumatized kids tell him personal shit that he wasn't required to know wasn't as bad as it sounded.  
Yokito, with his hair pinned up with an elegant pin today, eyed their superior and spoke what the other two wouldn't.   
"For everything we share with you, we want something back for each question." He hissed.  
The Inuzuka rested her bandaged palm on his shoulder as he spoke and carefully pulled him back slightly. It was an act of comfort most would pass off as weariness. Which it might also be at the same time. With this situation? Most likely.  
Their sensei sighed.  
"Look. You don't have to go too far, alright? Just enough that I learn more about you guys." Shin tightened her grip and the other two teammates stared. Kibō sighed.  
"Alright. We want rules though." Kibō carefully spoke. "Some of us have health conditions we don't want to talk about." Shinpi-teki stiffened where she sat." ,And others have issues with clan jutsu." Kibō leaned forward. "Both topics are banned until further notice. We also want to avoid topics of parents," There group collectively flinched. " Pre-academy income and similar topics. If someone wants to pass a certain question, you let them pass the question." Kibō's voice rose steadily.  
Katio leaned forward.  
"Deal."  
_____________________  
Katio started small.   
"Yokito, you mentioned in your introduction that you liked barbecue. How did you get introduced to that." He worded his question carefully and flicked his eyes in the Hyuga's direction.  
Yokito quickly shot out a response.   
"Aunt." Katio redirected his gaze.  
"Shinpi-teki, Kibō, what are your favorite foods?" Shin tugged at her gator as she thought.  
"I like plain omorice with seasoning." She muttered, still messing with the cloth. Kibō was last to respond, with a conflicted look on her face.  
"It's a Suna dish. But I can't remember what it's called it has chillies and lime?-" Katio had a surprised look on his face but he proceeded to speak.  
"I like pasta personally, but not cheesy stuff." He shrugged.  
A hawk flew overhead and caught Katio's attention. He looked surprised at being interrupted this early on into his activity.  
"Looks like I gotta go. Your dismissed for now." He absentmindedly mumbled, breaking into a jog.  
Shinpi-teki awkwardly scratched her head.   
"Toby's sick again. But he needs to bathe. If you don't mind I might need a little help. He doesn't mind baths but drying him off is a nightmare." She sheepishly finished.  
Yokito narrowed his eyes at her.  
"He doesn't shed much, right?"  
______________  
This is super short but I lost hope in the idea. Sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

No planned Kibō in this chapter. I would say it's filler but most of this book is and I'd have to go back and remind you.  
And your healthy disclaimer reminder, that only appears about 2 times in this entire book,  
:I do not own Naruto or any associated companies. I do not make any profit off on anything on my profile. Shinpi-teki and all my other OC's and concepts are however mine. As per usual pleasedon'tsueme.   
\-----------------------------  
Shinpi-teki was sure that after this encounter, the clothes that she and Yokito were wearing would smell like wet dog until their dying days. Which considering their profession could be anywhere from tommorow to 30 years. And that was being generous.  
Shinpi-teki was holding Toby around his fore-paws area as Yokito took a dry towel and rubbed the dog down. It was so nice having help with this part.  
Yokito readjusted the rolled up sleeves of his grey long sleeved shirt and grumbled when Toby tried to back up and escape again. Shin quickly moved her arms into a better position while Yokito finished drying him off.  
"Shin. I hope you know that Im undoubtedly going to make you buy me dinner at this point right?" Yokito dryly stated. Shin winced.  
As Yokito finally put down the towel on the side of the tub, Shinpi-teki opened the bathroom door and encouraged Toby out of the room. The dog was completely happy to sprint off to wherever he's been hiding out when Shinpi-teki left him alone.   
"You should really get him to a vet, with how sick he keeps getting."  
Yokito commented as he tugged at the tie keeping his hair up and pulled it down. His hair went tumbling down and Shinpi-teki bent over the side of the tub to start cleaning out whatever mess Toby made.   
"I really should. It's expensive though." She lightly pouted before letting Yokito continue their earlier conversation.  
"I'll split the cost if you let me go back to my compound to grab my wallet and change." Yokito muttered. Shinpi-teki made a happy noise from where she was rinsing the tub out.  
"Yeah that's fine. I gotta change too, brush my hair, that stuff." She shrugged, turning the water off. "I'm surprised you even agreed to help me out with this." She admitted. "You can head out now if you want." She gestures at the door. "I'm assuming you want barbecue?" She dryly stated. Yokito huffed and sarcastically responded with a hand gesture and a dry statement.  
"You know me so well, it's almost like that's not what I want every single time someone else is paying." Shinpi-teki playfully batted at his arm and turned around.  
"Shoo away you sarcastic little shit and go get changed and do your hair or whatever." She lightly pushed him. "Move before I decide my wallet has seen enough trauma." Yokito started leaving and affectionately flipped her off before he closed the door. Shinpi-teki rose from her place on the floor and pulled the clips from her front bangs as she snorted. "Dork." She waited for a little before she retreated to her room to change and grab her wallet as she had promised. Yokito was probably going to take advantage of her splitting the costs but it was totally worth it for the help. Her apartment didn't need to be any more trashed than it should be from a rampaging Toby, she thought.  
But she really should find him a good vet. She hoped it was just something seasonal that Toby kept on getting.


	21. Chapter 21

Katio had called them out at 4 AM. Needless to say all the members of team three wanted to tear his fucking head off. He simply grinned at their pissed off expressions and took it like a champ when they stumbled into the currently dark clearing with murderous intentions.  
"I sort of want to slice your throat open with my new garrote but I'm pretty sure that's not a good enough first experience for such a fine weapon." Shinpi-teki recited. She looked like a corpse. The bags under her eyes were far darker than they usually we're and she was tugging a half awake Toby along. She glared. Kibō and Yokito effortlessly mirrored the action.  
"This better be good." A yawning Kibō was the one to let the words slip. Yokito seethed and didn't speak a word.  
Katio looked at his students carefully before speaking again.  
"Today I want to introduce a special skill of mine. I had you wake up and meet me here for a very good reason. This lesson will be followed by a mission and I needed the extra time." He spoke with an undying grin on his face.   
"Have any of you crossdressed before?"   
________________  
Katio had led them through multiple small lessons on the background of the topic as he introduced it to his team, and giving his reasoning for introducing the topic to them of all people in the first place.  
"You might not notice at first but all of you blur gender lines at least a bit. Kibō might look the most like a kunoichi at first glance, but her facial features, as a Nara, have the potential to look very masculine, and hiding other features at this stage in your lives is incredibly easy, so you should utilize it before puberty finally sticks." He paused.  
"I highly doubt you'll get much different though. Considering how you look right now." He gave a long gaze at his team. "No. Not at all." He winced to himself.  
____________  
After everyone was significantly less murderous, Katio decided to explain their individual advantages and adding on to anything he might have already said.  
Kibō.  
Very gender neutral facial features, with enough training natural fat deposits could decrease and help pass off as a male better. Hair needs styling though.  
Yokito.  
Longer hair and has demonstrated various hair styles it can be put into amount other possibilities. Facial features are vaugely neutral but utilization of khol and other products could help a more believable female appearance. May need possible padding.  
Shinpi-teki.  
Very masculine in figure and taller than the average female. (CouGH EveryONe----) short hair, but might have issues styling. Somewhat feminine face but with enough makeup product, you can do basically anyThing.  
After they had finished discussing advantages in a summarized format, Katio had taught them a good deal about applying products, having a believable demanor and making an attempt to do Shin's hair. We honestly think he had more fun doing that than he had progress with it. Multiple bobby pins made their way into her hair to give her a more boyish hairstyle and we highly doubt they will ever see the light of day again.   
Kibō's hair was a different matter, and the back had to be secured with a bandana to hide it's length. She looked somewhat like Genma in Katio's perspective to be completely honest.  
Yokito managed to do his own hair up with a traditional kunoichi hairstyle and multiple light purple pins for show. When asked about his experience and simply replied with one word, sounding immediately burnt out as he said it.   
"Aunts." He cringed and went back to securing his hair immediately afterwards.  
After the team had adequately prepped their hair, other things still had to be done. They had helped each other out a decent bit as different skills we're discovered. Shinpi-teki most surprisingly had more experience than most assumed and an incredibly steady hand with a makeup brush and eyeliner. She had assisted Yokito at his request with his own limited makeup before retreating into her own corner to lightly contour her jawline. Kibō might not have been as good as Shin and Yokito at hair or makeup, but the Nara pulled off a casual look that didn't stand out too much. It was better to fall into the background, she had claimed.  
Katio had actively encouraged putting their own spin on things and had provided tips when he was needed. The end result of this lesson was what appeared to be the standard genin team. Two shinobi and one kunoichi.   
They might not ever make a specialty out of it, but they we're shamelessly good at crossdressing.  
_________  
Yokito was immediately reconized as the best looking one out of team three that day. But it wasn't exactly fair because neither actual kunoichi had actually expressed interest in shinobi before. Katio had sent them off earlier while rubbing his eyes muttering something along the lines of "-ona be a bunch of heartbreakers.--" and barely avoiding smearing the winged eyeliner he had applied in order to demonstrate. They had to admit that he pulled it off pretty fucking well. Having woke them up a 4 AM and everything.  
If you wanted an outsiders perspective on the team..?   
____________  
"Oh kami, I'm actually considering my sexuality." Kankuro whispered under his breath, barely catching the notice of his siblings as it spilled from his mouth.  
Gaara gave a mildly confused look at the mention of the topic but quickly tried to smooth it over with his normal harsh expression, and failing. Mother was being suspiciously quiet and he didn't know how to respond to Kankuro's words.   
Temari however, actually understanding the meaning of sexuality, choked on her breath and shot at look at Kankuro.   
"What?" She shot out.  
The before mentioned male let one hand point out a genin team in the distance. As if psychic, the tall shinobi glared in his direction before redirecting himself. Kankuro let his hand drop before groaning.  
"It should be illegal for one genin team to be that hot." He whimpered.  
Temari shot her gaze in their direction before her eyes widened before letting out a breathy "Shit."  
Gaara stood awkwardly in the background before a familiar voice finally shot up in his mind at long last.   
"What the hell are those genin eating to look like that?"   
____________  
I don't fuckin know Shukaku. Angst?


	22. Chapter 22

Kibō was honestly the only person neutral to the situation, giggling under her breath as the puppeteer gaped at a very annoyed Shinpi-teki.  
The previously mentioned looked like she was heavily considering slitting her own thoat at the moment.  
"I'm glad we've identified the local gay man, can we get a move on before that kunoichi decides to do more than look at Yokito like a piece of meat!" Shinpi-teki snarled. Noticing the very obvious looks the Suna shinobi were giving them.  
Kibō continued to shamelessly wheeze while Yokito took a shot at the back of her leg. When it made contact, she immediately made some complicated flexibility manuver and the Suna nin started to stare at her too. Kibō winced.  
"Ah." She paused, nervous. "You might have a point. Shuffle along now." The team, having all agreed that was creepy as fuck, immediately honed in on the closest corner and subtly booked it.  
A call of "Kiba!" Rang out, and Shinpi-teki immediately on instinct whirled to beat the ever-loving shit out of whomever had the fucking audacity to compare her to him! Before another voice immediately responded with a comment of "He's clearly taller! Get your head on straight Naruto." Was scolded.  
Team three froze. Before a whisper made itself clear.  
"Oh god, it's them" Shin couldn't tell if it was Yokito or Kibō but she got the message nonetheless. They decided to ease up on being subtle and more on getting the fuck out of there.  
\--------------  
Konohamaru crashed into a dazed Suna nin, before immediately accidentally insulting them.  
Kankuro whirled on him with a biting remark.  
"Beat it kid! Can't you tell I'm busy?" He hissed.  
Gaara looked uncomfortable and hadn't managed to revert to his normal state yet, still confused with his sibling behavior, alongside the tankuni in his head rattling off about diets instead of asking Gaara to ever so casually murder everyone in a five mile radius.   
\----------------   
"So, all in favor of asking Katio-sensei what the fuck he was thinking?" Shinpi-teki drawled. She got two solemn aye's in response. They really weren't expecting so many things to happen today.   
As a show of teamwork, they all glared at anyone even thinking of approaching before a very familiar pinkette appeared. Shinpi-teki suddenly developed a horrified look and increased her pace.  
"Hey you!" She cried "I need to apologise for Naruto." Sakura wailed. Yokito, feeling unusually sadistic, pulled on Shin's collar and in response got a whispered threat in his ear as she moved as smoothly as possible with the grip. Kibō subtly backed off and didn't warn them when Sakura caught up.  
\--------------  
Sakura didn't really know who this team was, but after some quick analysis the only sure fact was that they had some great genes. That Inuzuka Naruto had called after was as she noticed, tall, and after a quick apology under her breath to Sasuke-sama, highly attractive she admitted. Almost similar to that bitch Shin. Not that she thought Shinpi-teki was attractive or anything!   
She tapped them on the shoulder and got an almost pained look in response before they twisted around to face her. The Hyuga kunoichi sneered but didn't speak and Sakura was almost offended just by how pretty they were.  
The Inuzuka coughed and Sakura sheepishly looked back at them.  
Her objective came back to mind.  
"I'm so sorry about my teammate!" She gushed, holding a hand up to her mouth. "He doesn't have any manners so I'd like to apologise if he insulted you!" She spoke while using the recently moved hand to twirl her hair, hopefully attractively. This guy was cute enough to make a good backup.  
They looked uncomfortable but Sakura hoped it was because of something else than her.  
"It's..alright I guess." They carefully punctuated each word, and alright came out hissed, almost as if, it really wasn't. (In Shinpi-teki's mind, at the very least.)  
She tried to broach conversation again but the team dragged the guy along and Sakura sighed. So much for that.  
\---------------  
"Barbecue for everyone, fuck it, get up here so I can kiss you, you bastards." Shinpi-teki almost sobbed out.  
A pleased look passed on Yokito's face, and Kibō cheered, before their insufferable teammate actually went through with it and pecked them both.  
Kibō shoved Shin as she cackled. Realizing that she really just did that in public.


End file.
